


Stormy Weather

by Evilsforreals



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsforreals/pseuds/Evilsforreals
Summary: A sudden downpour leaves two boyfriends needing to warm up. You do the math!
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Connie Springer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Stormy Weather

Jean hated that sinking feeling of being unprepared as he saw the torrents of rain splattering the window pane. He took another gulp of his beer, and scowled. He and Connie had slipped out of the house and down the street to meet up with Reiner and Bertholdt for drinks half an hour ago, and there hadn’t been a trace of cloudy skies, so naturally Jean hadn’t thought to bring an umbrella. 

But now, low rumblings of thunder occasionally overpowered the tumultuous roar of the downpour, as the old jukebox in the corner bravely attempted to combat the noise with  _ Jail House Rock _ .

He glanced over at Connie, who seemed contentedly oblivious of the worsening weather conditions, as he laughed raucously at one of Reiner’s jokes. He was dressed in a simple black tank top to show off firm shoulders and his most recent tattoo. He hadn’t been bothered to put in all of his ear piercings today; fine with just a simple black stud on his right earlobe. Definitely not appropriate for a downpour.  _ At least he’s got running shoes on, _ Jean thought as he glanced down. Except for the addition of a letterman jacket, they were dressed almost identically. Neither one of them was going to enjoy this.

Bertholdt was grinning sheepishly; no doubt it had been another story about Reiner waking up to one of his bizarre sleeping positions sprawled over their bed.

“-And so I’m trying to get him off me, and he just starts wrapping his arms around me like a koala or something-”

“Get the fuck out, no he didn’t!” Connie countered, an incredulous grin on his face.

“All right Reiner, you don’t have to go into more detail-” Bertholdt sputtered, his face flushed with embarrassment, not realizing that he had just proven the story to be true.

“But then he wakes up and he starts to-”

“Oi,” Jean said, interrupting Reiner. He pointed at the window. The rest of the group turned to stare, while Bertholdt breathed a sigh of relief at the change of topic. “We should probably head out, it’s coming down pretty hard.”

Reiner whistled, as a branch slapped heavily against the window.. “Well  _ that’s  _ gonna suck running through.”

Bertholdt dug into his coat pocket, and after a moment, retrieved a small umbrella. Reiner’s eyes widened with surprise, before laughing and pecking Bertholdt on the cheek. “Always prepared for everything,” he chuckled, as Bertholdt’s face reddened even more.

Jean looked sheepishly at Connie. “I didn’t think it’d rain,” he muttered apologetically.

Connie shrugged jovially, grinning at Jean. “Eh, neither did I.'' He eyed the pouring rain, eyes furrowing at the challenge. “It’s not far, we can just run.”

“Are you sure?” Bertholdt asked worriedly, as the four moved towards the door. “We can get to our apartment, and come back with something for the two of you-”

Connie shook his head, but smiled appreciatively at the taller man. “Nah, that’d be too much trouble, right Jean?” He nudged Jean in the side playfully. 

Jean sighed, and nodded in agreement, although he would have much rather waited and had another beer. But once Connie made up his mind, you’d be hard-pressed to change it.

“All right, well take care, and we’ll see you tomorrow!” Reiner called, as he and Bertholdt stepped out in the storm. Bertholdt quickly opened the umbrella, and lifted it high, shielding the two of them from the brunt of the rain. They both waved hastily, before setting off up the street; the opposite direction of Connie and Jean’s place.

Jean grabbed Connie’s phone, and placed it along with his in the small zip-tight pocket on the inside of his jacket. They stood there for a moment, bracing themselves for what they were about to do.

“You ready?” Connie asked, face set in determination.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Jean grunted glumly.

“All right-GO!” Connie shouted, as he flung open the door, and the two sprinted into the downpour, racing up the street towards their apartment.

The wind and rain hit them from all sides. It wasn’t the usual fine misty rain; large hard droplets smacked Jean’s face and body as he made his way up the sidewalk, doing his best to dodge the large puddles accumulating on the pavement. Up ahead, he could make out Connie in a full out sprint, not even bothering to dodge the puddles, sending up huge waves of water with each step.

Jean could feel the clammy sensation of the soaked fabric clinging to his skin; and the horrifying squelch of water in his shoes and socks. But he kept running. At this point, there was no point in stopping, as it was impossible to get even wetter.

A few miserable minutes later, He reached the stairwell leading up to their apartment. The door was already open, as he rushed beneath the awning, gratefully accepting the reprieve of the rain on his face. 

He was completely soaked from head to toe; rivulets of water spurting in all directions with each step he took. “God dammit,” he cursed as he reached the door. Connie was there, shivering and equally soaked.

“Y-You’re not tracking water all over the house, that’s gonna take f-forever to clean up,” Connie insisted, despite the chattering of his teeth.

“Bathtub. We’re getting in there now before we freeze to death,” Jean snapped, tugging off his coat. “We strip here, c-carry it to the bathroom and take care of it after we warm up.”

Connie grinned shakily, as he unhooked the belt from his jeans, letting them slide to the floor. “D-don’t have to tell me twice.”

The two began to disrobe, grunting from the cold, and at the difficulty of getting out of the soaked garments that adhered to their skin. After several minutes, they finally both stood naked and dripping at the cusp of the doorway. Jean jerked his head at Connie, who proceeded to toss his bundle of clothes into Jean’s arms, and then scampered across the room towards the bathroom.

Jean slowly followed, doing his best to keep the bundle from dripping onto the carpet. He could hear the water turn on, and ached for the warm water. He quickly dumped the soaking clump of clothes into the washing machine, adding a fistful of detergent and hitting START, before making his way towards the bathroom. There were goosebumps literally everywhere he looked on his body.

He thrust open the door, and could see the foggy image of Connie slumped against the glass, already seated inside the tub, gouts of steam spilling from every corner.

Jean slid the door open and wordlessly stepped in. He couldn’t help but marvel at his boyfriend. Connie lay completely relaxed, his dark tanned skin a stark contrast to the off-white ivory of the tub. Firm shoulders adorned with various tattoos and patterns, and a solid chest nestled above the water; shining silver piercings glimmering against each firm dark nipple. 

Jean hissed, momentarily distracted by the near-scalding temperature of the water; definitely hotter than he was partial to. But today it was exactly what he needed to counteract the freezing rain they had just endured. He lowered himself into the near-full tub, groaning in relief at the intense warmth surrounding him.

Connie leaned past Jean, brushing his shoulder with his chest, as he flipped the water faucet off. “Oh my god, that was  _ awful _ .”

Jean agreed with a pitiful moan, situating himself between Connie’s legs, and letting himself lean back until his head rested on his tattooed shoulder. “We really need to start checking the weather before we go out.”

“Mmm,” Connie hummed in response as he hung an arm over Jean’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

Come to think of it, they had never really shared the shower or tub before. Mostly because of Connie’s insane heat-tolerance. It was nice...just sitting together, wrapped in a cloud of heady steam. Hot bare bodies pressed together…

_ Oh _

Almost as if Connie could read his mind, the smaller man began gently rubbing Jean’s arm, tracing lazy circles into his flushed skin. Jean squirmed, not out of discomfort, but from a creeping rush of pleasure. Whether it was the close contact, or the overwhelming warmth of the bathroom, a giddy euphoria was building in his chest, in his head, in his-

“Oh!“ Connie commented glibly. “It’s 3pm; a little late for morning wood isn’t it?”

Jean flushed crimson and bit back a squeak of surprise, as a hand playfully glided over his hardening member. “Ah! Connie- c’mon-”

Connie’s chin pressed gently onto Jean’s shoulder. “‘S kinda nice, yeah? Feels good?”

“It-ah, yeah, feelsgood…” The brunette panted, his words stumbling over themselves. He could feel a similar hardening brushing the small of his back.

“Y’know usually it’s the other way around,” Connie murmured, his voice suddenly low and sultry. “Usually all it takes for  _ me  _ is a few of your touches and I’m done-zo. But this is new.” He paused, and they sat in silence for a breath before he spoke again. “You want me to keep going?”

Jean blushed a deep rosy red and desperately rutted himself against Connie, forcing himself deeper into the embrace. “You’d BETTER, asshole.”

Connie chuckled softly, squeezing Jean’s arm in reassurance before returning to the task at hand. His slender hand slowly and gently encircled Jean’s cock. Soft pulls and tugs through the warm water elicited a series of breathy moans and muttered curses from Jean. The hand massaging Jean’s shoulder dipped lower, grasping at Jean’s chest, steady fingers pushing into the firm yet soft muscle. Every so often, spry fingers would dip, dragging cheekily across his perky nipple, eliciting another shudder of delight.

There was hot breath on Jean’s neck, overpowering with desire. “So fucking beautiful…” Connie whispered before kissing him roughly. Jean could do little else but sigh in appreciation at the warm wet pressure blooming on his neck. Connie left a trail of scarlet marks across his neck, his collarbone, tugging Jean’s earlobes playfully with his teeth. All the while, his hands still dancing a sultry mambo across Jean’s naked body. A dance of sensuality and passion; every touch and pressure bringing Jean closer to the brink.

Abruptly, Connie’s hands vanished from Jean’s body, as he shifted his posture, pushing himself up on one knee and to the side. Jean began to crane his neck in delirious confusion, searching for those touches. “Con- what’re you-”

Connie gently pushed away from the back of the tub, scooting past Jean until he had moved to Jean’s front. His hands reached out, both cupping Jean’s pecs; giving them an obligatory squeeze.

“Connie- _ ugh _ . Why-” he panted, simply wanting more,  **begging** for more.

Connie just gave a dark smirk, his grey eyes smouldering with lust. He firmly pushed Jean until his back made contact with the back of the tub.

“Spread your legs...wanna try somethin’.” he muttered, boldly ogling every facet of Jean’s nakedness.

Jean dumbly obeyed, allowing him to guide his legs apart, feeling the strength in Connie’s arms as he easily spread them until they reached the sides of the tub. He blushed at this new vulnerable position he found himself in. Connie took a moment, running his hands appreciatively over Jean’s chest, letting his hands lovingly trail down across the ridges and valleys of his body. Finally, Connie paused, and lowered himself onto his stomach. He craned his neck to keep it above the water, his chin just barely above the surface. He locked eyes with Jean “Brace yourself.”

Before Jean could respond, Connie took a huge breath, his mouth open and inviting. Then his head sank beneath the surface of the water with a soft  _ plop _ . Moments later, a warm wet pressure surrounded Jean’s dick.

_ Holy fuck _

Connie’s soft shaved head bobbed up and down beneath the surface, refracting in the clouded steam, his tongue expertly darting and prodding all along the length of Jean’s cock. Jean felt as if he was going to explode. He felt it in every vein, every crevice; nowhere was safe from this cocky fuckers mouth.

For longer than Jean realized, the pressure persisted; the warm inner lining of Connie's mouth and throat as he took more and more of Jean into him. Bubbles of air occasionally making gentle plops on the surface with each fresh pull push down the length-

_ Oh my God what if he’s drowning _

Jean’s hands desperately patted Connie’s shoulders with urgency, and a moment later Connie emerged, gasping for air, his lips swollen and flushed, just like his face.. He took another breath, staring worriedly at Jean. “Sorry- _ hah- _ was that too rough? Or-”

Jean reached out, firmly catching hold of Connie’s head and pulled him firmly into a deep wet kiss. Connie’s surprise quickly evaporated as he matched his energy, their tongues rolling off one another, pressing deeply into one another's mouths. Jean sucked on those delicate lips, his fingers pressed against that tan skin, the sharp bristles of his hair-

Jean finally broke away, his chest heaving for air. He pointed a finger accusingly at Connie. “Holy-holy  **fuck** man, warn me next time! I thought you might’ve been fuckin DROWNING.”

Connie sucked in another deep breath, and winked cheekily back at him, his face flushed and extremely pleased. “Thought you might like that.”

“What even...what-how?” Jean was babbling in confusion at this point. Appreciative of this new trait of his lover, but still confused.

Connie cocked his head to the side and shrugged. “I dunno, I’ve just been swimming at the YMCA more lately. Been practicing.”

Jean stared at Connie in disbelief. “Practicing  **what** ?” he stuttered. 

Connie leaned forward and gave Jean a quick kiss, before growling in his face. “Let’s find out.”

Again, he dipped below the water, immediately picking up where he had left off taking Jean in to almost half his length. This time, one of his hands emerged from the water, feeling around until he had located Jean’s left hand. Roughly, Connie dragged the hand down below the water, placing it on the back of his head.

_ No he couldn’t mean- _

Again, as if he was reading his mind, Connie’s hand abruptly resurfaced and gave a simple thumbs up. An agreement. A permission. An  _ order. _

Jean’s right hand splashed the surface as it raced to meet the back of Connie’s head, lacing his fingers together in the soft bristles. For a brief moment Jean stared at the submerged head, before pulling forward, forcing it deeper around his cock.

A stream of bubbles exploded to the surface, he could practically  _ hear  _ Connie moaning and crying in ecstasy beneath the surface, his lips vibrating desperately around his cock as Jean roughly facefucked him. In and out, his length buried itself deeper into the smaller man, scraping the roof of his mouth, sliding over the tongue. His hips bucked erratically, pumping directly into the other man with each push. He was getting close so close...but first-

Jean pulled Connie off his dick, bringing his head back up to the surface. Connie coughed and gasped for air, punctuated by delirious, titillating moans. His eyes were glazed over in obvious delight, rolling up into his head-

Before Connie could say anything or take another deep breath, Jean forced his head back down into the water, shoving his dick as far down Connie’s throat as possible, and holding it there firmly as he came. Stars exploded in his vision as deep powerful bursts erupted from Jean’s core, each twitch of his cock pushing just a little deeper at the back of the throat.

Connie's throat spasmed, trying to swallow the mixture of water and release, bubbles dancing to the surface in a steady stream. His hands scrambled erratically across Jean’s chest, as if fully unaware or unsure of what he needed or wanted. With the last bit of release, Jean quickly brought Connie’s head back to the surface.

Connie was choking, water and cum streaming from his open mouth, his tongue lolling bright and red, as he gasped and sputtered. His hips gyrated roughly on the tub floor, as Jean watched Connie reach his own release, spurts of white floating to the surface in a sticky web.

Jean clasped Connie’s face worriedly. “Fuck-Connie I got carried away...are you-are you ok? I’m sorry that last bit-”

“ _ Hah- _ that was... _ huugh _ better than I had hoped.” Connie managed to slur, his voice rough and bubbling, positively dripping with euphoria.

Jean shook his head in bemusement, and pulled Connie into a firm embrace, tenderly kissing the breathless man. “You’re a helluva lover, man.”

Connie managed a watery chuckle and melted into his embrace. “Right back atcha Kirchstein.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
